


The King and Me

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: Original Work, freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: A lonely King suffering under the burden of his reign, a farm girl who shows him the light, a love that defies the odds and the cruel hand of fate that takes a beloved King and curses those who remain.





	1. The lonely king

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a romantic tragedy. It is not for the faint of heart. Hope you enjoy and sorry in advance.

King David looked out of his castle window, it was raining down mirroring his empty heart aching for someone to fill his heart and these halls. His father died leaving him to rule at seventeen and now he was 32 and loveless. He had been so busy running the country he had forgotten about his own needs.

His queen mother always worried about her son the King and if she'd get grandbabies at least one heir to take over when he couldn't rule anymore.

His queen mother went to her son. "David, Darling maybe you could throw a ball to find a wife and queen that would make you happy? Lately you've developed your father's melancholy and I worry."

"Mother, that's a great idea. You can help plan it." He called to his personal assistant "send out the invitations to all the Royals and Nobles with young single daughters that are able to become candidates to win the heart of a lonely King."

The invitations were being prepared. His mother took care of the rest with staff. He went back to his memos and piles of paperwork about some law or other.

He looked out the window once more. His face reflecting on the glass appearing like a ghost.

**************************************

There was a farm girl harvesting her crops and taking shelter in her home when it began to rain. Her name was Belle Rose. She looked toward the castle and thought she saw the King in his window then he was gone. 

Though she was common, she cared for her beloved King. Not for his throne, no. When they were kids long ago, he would sneak out and they would go to the lake by their secret meadow. Watch the moon dance on the water. 

It was so long ago that she thought the King might not remember it. She held those moments in her heart like stolen treasures. When his dad died, of course the kingdom mourned, but that was the last time she saw him. Just before she had stolen a kiss from the Prince. Now he was King.

mother begged her to marry Thomas, the son of a farmer. She never did. She helped father in the fields. Her father couldn't do it anymore and her brother Edward always complained and played sick.

She looked up at the castle once more. As if she could feel the King's melancholy, she sighed deep and slow a tear falling Down her face. "My King, My love. I'm here. My King." She went inside with a heavy heart.


	2. Before the ball

Everyone was hustling and bustling around trying to get the palace ready for the grand ball where their King would find a bride. King David sat in his throne room observing the mayhem. He only agreed because his mother begged him to join the festivities and place his input on decorations and food.

He made an announcement that afternoon to his kingdom that a grand ball was being held and he was looking for a bride. So the invitations were sent across the land. Despite the potential possibilities of finding a queen he was still in deep melancholy.

He thought of his childhood friend Belle Rose. A name as beautiful as she was. He thought of her as like rose. So delicate and fair. The only problems was, she was common. He didn't have a problem with it personally but the law did. 

Persons of non noble blood or have no royal linage cannot henceforth fraternized or wed any persons of noble blood or royal linage. Basically commoners and royalty could not be together. 

King David hated this law or more like the snobbish tradition of the crown. He hated how because he was King that made him holier than thou, anointed by God and all that.

****************************************

Belle heard the news of the ball. 

"Mom, I have to go. Its my chance to be with the King." She huffed.

"No, Belle. Its royals and nobles only. You're neither." Her mother said harshly. 

"Mother, just because I work in a field doesn't me I couldn't be as great as those who don't. And just because he's King doesn't mean he's better than me. Just because he has a crown, castle and riches. Mother. He was my friend. When we were kids and teenagers before his dad died, he didn't see class, it was just us. Just Belle And the Prince." She ranted then fell into dreamlike mood.

She sighed in a swoon. "My King..." She hummed a soft melody as one does when one is in love. As she went about her chores and planned how she could get into the ball.

***************************************

***************************************

 

King David looks at his crown thinking to himself on how he wished sometimes that his dad was alive still. "Dad, the crown is heavy and I don't know if I can carry it. Give me strength for I am faltering. I now know the weight the crown holds, I am sorry it crushed you. I beg it does not crush me too." 

 

He prayed. Talking to his father who was long gone. His mother walked in after listening in. Her son was more troubled than she once thought. More than ever, she beloved, he needed a wife to carry the weight with him to lighten the burden and lighten his heart.

"David, darling. My son, what troubles you?" His queen mother asked.

"Mother, I am fine. Just nervous is all. What if none of them turn my fancy and I remain a lonely and bitter King?" He asked putting his crown back on top his head.

"You'll find her. I have faith. Now go to bed dear, its late and it's a big day tomorrow." She kissed her son's worried brow and went to her chambers. King David went to his chambers and cried himself to sleep, something he's done most nights since his dad's passing. 

"The crown is heavy and I am faltering..."


	3. Before the ball part 2

Belle was thinking about how she would get a dress and pose as royalty when she decided to count her allowance that she got from selling the surplus crop.

She had just enough to get the gown she'd been eyeing. A simple elegant emerald gown with a silk gold sash about the waist with matching emerald slippers to match.

She bought a simple small diamond studded butterfly brooch. Along with silk pearl colored arm length gloves.

She went home with her purchases, she used up all she had and was broke. Mother was going to be angry.

***************************************

The King was nervous about the ball tonight  
The King was nervous about the ball tonight. The last few days as he prepared for the ball, he found himself thinking of Belle Rose, a farm girl he had befriended when he was but a wee chap and departed ways at his dad's deathbed.

He knew she could not come but he secretly sent a personal invite to her just in case she could pull one of her tricks and come. It would be nice to see her again. He actually smiled at the thought. 

His queen mother noticed a bit of a change in her son as the ball drew near. Today she actually saw him smile ever so slightly for just a moment or two. She almost forgot what that looked like.

****************************************

When she got home, she found a royal ball invitation on the table. This one was made special, it was written personally to Belle Rose in the King's own hand.

She couldn't believe it. He remembered her. Mother came into the kitchen. 

"Where have you been? And where's the butter and bread?" She demanded. "Also that came for you. I don't know what the King was thinking sending that invite. He's lost his marbles."

"Ma...he remembers me. He wants me to go. I already got my gown and shoes. And just think if I become queen you won't have to worry about where your next meal comes from and dad can retire. Mr. Roberts can finally have the farm like he's been begging for." She tried to butter up her mother. And it worked.

"Alright. But be careful. If anyone finds out we'll be shamed and banished or worse you could be thrown into the crypts for impersonating royalty or noble blood." Her mother warned.

"I will" Belle squealed with delight. She went to get ready.

**************************************

**************************************

 

The King got ready in his dress robes. His long caramel brown hair flowing down his shoulders and back. He looked at himself in the mirror. The crown on his head a constant reminder of who was and the burden of duty.

He thought about not wearing it tonight for the ball was about his heart not duty but of course a proper king wears his crown amongst his guests and duty is his constant mistress.

Satisfied with how he looked he headed down stairs to the ballroom to greet his guests. 

"Give me strength, for the crown is heavy..."


	4. Belle Rose and t King

Belle Rose put on her new gown and slippers. Her mother helped braid her hair in a crown braid and brought out a small hairband sized diamond tiara.

"Mom, where did you get that?" She asked as her mom nestled it into hair making her look like a real princess. 

"I got it for you from the jeweler's wife. She made it special order." Mother said happily. "Look at you. You'll steal the King's heart for sure." Her mother teared up. "Now go to you're King who awaits your company."

She watched her daughter go knowing everything was about to change... Forever.

****************************************

The King greeted each of his guests as they approached and identified their status and family linage

The King greeted each of his guests as they approached and identified their status and family linage. There was Princess Evangeline, Princess Sapphire, Duchess Rosette, and many more but none of them her.

He's sure he would know instantly when he saw her. He looked up toward the door and saw her. It was like she walked off the pages of one of the romance novels he was reading in his bed chambers.

His face brighten so much it was like the clouds departed and the sun shun down upon the land. Without thinking he left the conga line of guests and headed for her.

"Is it you? My Belle Rose?" He asked softly his mouth near her ear so no one would over hear. He bowed to her and put out his hand gesturing to have this dance. She took it and they headed to the dance floor.

"Yes, my King." She whispered back into his own ear. "I am here at last. Now let me look at you." She gazed into his face and saw the ghost of grief that still haunted him but only just.

His brown eyes looking into her own blue eyes. She cupped his face with her gloved hands taking in his features. "The crown has aged you my love, but I still see the boy I love trying to remove its dreadful weight. Let me take it off you."

They swayed to the music, one arm around her waist, the other he held in his hand against his chest. Her head resting against him.

She could hear the beating of his heart, oh, how it she heard it struggling against its bands of melancholy trying to break free and take flight. She looked up at his face and saw him smiling contently.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear as he lead out of the ballroom. He headed up the long staircase to his bed chamber. His queen mother saw her son sneak away with the girl in emerald.

She didn't know who this woman was but her son looked just over the moon. She decided to keep the guests company while her son kept his own company with the lady in emerald.

"I now know the burden and it is crushing me..."


	5. Fire and Ice

They entered the King's bed camber King David closes the door. Then he pulls her close and kisses her rose colored lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He leads her the bed. She reaches up and takes off his crown and gently places it on his bureau. She gently pushes him onto the bed. He's looking at her propped up on his for arms, as she slips each glove off.

Then he leans forward, his hands at her waist pulling down to him. Kissing her mouth again. He trails down her neck taking in her scent and her shape. Hands exploring her curves.

"I am an unexplored territory, I want you too explore all my curves and bends, my lands and my seas. Every inch and I'll give up my treasure." She said breathlessly. 

He loosened her sash and it floated to the floor. She placed her hands just under the hem of his shirt and slipped it ever so slowly down his shoulders until it came away freely. Revealing his slightly hairy well defined chest. She played with the hairs there as she kissed him.

His hands undid her dress and it fell around her feet. She stepped out of it. Kissing and touching every inch of each other feverishly, as if they would create a blaze that would burn across the land.

"My King..." She said in between kisses, " my love, I need you now. Touch me, make love to me. I beg you sire..." She moaned as he covered her body in kisses. He kicked off his kingly trousers. He lay gracefully on her back upon his kingly bedspread.

His hand traced down her thigh and into her heat ever so slowly teasing her sex. She begged for it. She guided his hand where she begged to be touched. She moaned and her breathing sped up as did his. She felt his kingly erection against her thigh making her desire stronger still.

Sick of the games. She pulled him onto her and opened herself up to him. He easily entered.

*********************************** 

There was moans and heavy panting coming from the King's chambers. Some of the staff overheard and were listening in. They could hear his great oak bed creak and groan under the wait.

The staff were giggling and feeling bashful. Giddy like teenagers who would peak in to watch the hot teacher doing something naughty with the drama coach.

The queen mother noticed them standing at her son's door. Curious she went to them, that's when she heard it.

"Yes, oh yes, god damn it, so close" she heard from her son moaning in the throes of passion. " uh...uh...uh..."

"Get away from there. Get back to work we have guests downstairs." She bustled them away. "My, my... My son has gone and given his treasure up. She better not hurt my son." The queen mother went back downstairs.

****************************************

They lay there in the afterglow. Her head on his chest and a smile on his face. He played with a strand of her hair that slipped from the braid.

"My Belle, I have always loved you. Just lost my way for awhile. You found me and saved me." He softly said nestling closer too her.

"I love you too, my King." She said sleepily and they drifted off, warm and completely content.

"The crown is heavy...."


	6. The Rise and fall of a King

Sun trickled through the King's window falling upon his sleeping face. Belle quietly got up trying not to wake him. She had to go before they realized who she was. She got dressed.

She knocked into the bureau knocking the crown to the floor. It made a load boom as it made contact, echoing the halls. King David woke. At first surprised to see her then remembered last nights events. Then he saw the crown on the floor. 

He slipped out of bed, his naked body covered in morning light. He picked up his trousers and shirt put them on, then picked up the crown holding it watching the light play along the metal. "Such a dreadfully heavy thing." He placed it on his bureau once more.

"At least have breakfast before skippering of like harlot from my chambers

"At least have breakfast before skippering of like harlot from my chambers." He asked reaching for hand and kissing it tenderly.

He grabs his crown but does not wear it and heads to breakfast. Belle Rose by his side.

****************************************

Later that day.....

His queen mother watched her son closely. He was completely different man like scrooge on Christmas morning.

He was singing and dancing. Twirling his crown and popping back on top his head, sometimes a skew. She was happy for her son but something wasn't right about that girl. She seemed familiar somehow. Reminded her of that farm girl her son used to play with before his dad died.

She called over the personal assistant. "Find out about the woman in Emerald who has bewitched my son so gravely." She said concerned.

"Will do, Queen Mother." And he skippers off. The King walks in. 

"Mother, isn't grand and wonderful?" He took his mom's arms and danced with her. "Today is just beautiful." He left go and twirled around the hall toward his study to do paperwork he'd been behind on.

"Oh boy. My son is mad!" The queen mother gasped. 

*************************************

*************************************

The next day....

"Queen mother, I have what you requested." He handed her some documents. " the girl ma'am is not who she appears. She is common. A farm girl just over yonder."

"What?! Call my sin this instant and have the guards pick her up for trial." The queen mother demanded. Just then as the assistant left, King David walked in.

"Son, there's something I must tell you. That girl you were with two night's hence, she has been arrested for impersonating a noblewoman and dressing above her station."

"What?! How this happen? Mother?" He looked at her sternly. "What did you do?"

His mother handed him the arrest warrant. "No son of mine is going to marry a commoner."

"The trial is tomorrow

"The trial is tomorrow. You must be present." His queen mother left. King David's melancholy returned. He wept in his hands.

"Father, I..." He sobbed. "I love my Belle Rose, so sweet and fair. She was the cure for my anguish and like a cruel wasp does my fate sting and alas... I am dead."

 

"The crown is... Heavy..."


	7. The Trial of Love and Error

The trial began. King David stood at his post. He watched as the guards dragged her in. The court was a buzz then all went hushed as the judge walked in.

"We are here to deliberate a coarse of action for Belle Rose's crimes of false identity and fraternization with our beloved King." The judge spoke. "Let the trial began."

Lawyers went back in forth for hours. King David grew impatient and enraged. He stood up tall and said. "Enough, when I took her to my chambers I knew who she was from the start. Mother you wanted me happy, so I was then like a hawk you struck her down and my heart was in despair."

"So here is the ultimatum  
"So here is the ultimatum. I either marry her or you have no king." He took off his crown and held outward prepared to let it fall. "The crown is heavy, and I don't know if I can carry it. I now know the burden my father bared. How it crushed him, it now crushes me. Give me strength to carry on, but do not damn to do it alone. The crown is so heavy...and I am faltering!"

He wept out loud. His cries ringing in the quiet courtroom. His tears fell and he fell in heap. Belle Rose went to him. 

"My King, my love. Look at me." She held him to her. He looked at her. "There now, stop those tears now." She wiped his eyes gently. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. He moved strand of hair behind her ear. Then leaned in and kissed her.

The court applauded. The judge dropped all charges and the law was changed. It was known as the Belle Rose law. Giving commoners the ability to be equals to noblemen and are able to marry into the royal family.

**************************************

"I love her, my Belle Rose. So delicate and fair...oh how I love my Belle Rose"


	8. The Wedding of the Century, Arrival of Princess Sofia, and a Funeral

Belle Rose and the King were wed the next day. It was magnificent. It was the talk of the Kingdom. There were shouts of "congrats" and "what a handsome couple". 

Belle's parents and brother moved into the big castle filling up some of empty rooms. Belle's mother became one of the royal chefs for she loved to cook whilst her brother became the personal assistant, the other one got fired, and helped King David in his study.

The farm was sold to their old neighbor. Belle's father was the groundskeeper/caretaker of the place. He assisted where he could. 

Things were falling into place. One night whilst she was cuddling with King David, candle light playing softly on their features, she told him she was with child. He beamed with joy and excitement. 

****************************************

She gave Birth to Princess Sofia in the dead of winter. King David held his new born daughter. He had never been so happy in his life. The following weeks the King fell ill, and it was not getting any better.

Until one night, a sharp pain blossomed across his chest. Stars danced across his vision, he couldn't breathe. He tried to call for help but it was to late. He fell and collapsed onto the floor. His crown rolled onto the floor a few feet away into the corridor. All was still except the echo's of that so heavy crown. 

"The crown is heavy... And now alas I am dead."

****************************************

Belle found her husband the King dead on the floor. She picked up the crown and screamed. "You dreadfully heavy wicked thing, you've gone and killed him like his father before him. Why do you mock my pain with your hard cold steel."

She held her husband in her arms. "My love..." She sobbed. The house was finally stirring and they came to check on the commotion. Finding Belle holding the now dead King. "He is dead. The crown was heavy and he was crushed by it and now alas he is dead."

******************************"******

The kingdom was in mourning. The King was placed into his family's mausoleum. Now Belle must were the dreadful heavy cold hearted crown upon her head.

"My love. The crown is heavy..."


End file.
